Problem: $ 128\% - 1.375 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 128\% = \dfrac{128}{100} = 1.28 $ Now we have: $ 1.28 - 1.375 = {?} $ $ 1.28 - 1.375 = -0.095 $